Pooh Sticks
The Pooh Sticks were an indie pop band from Swansea, Wales recording between 1988 and 1995. They were notable for their jangly melodiousness and lyrics gently mocking the indie scene of the time such as on "On Tape", "Indiepop Ain't Noise Pollution" and "I Know Someone Who Knows Someone Who Knows Alan McGee Quite Well". The band changed direction on their 1991 U.S breakthrough The Great White Wonder, eschewing the 'twee' British indie pop sound for a more American-styled power pop sound, akin to bands like Jellyfish and Redd Kross. Subsequent albums Million Seller, released on 11 January 1993, considered by some power pop fans to be the band's best work, and Optimistic Fool, released on 24 April 1995, followed in this style. Links to Peel Peel seemed to have discovered the band in early 1988 and would often play their tracks on his shows, including two sessions which they performed for his programmes. By the time, the group released their Optimistic Fool album in 1995, Peel had lost interest in the band, with the advent of Britpop dominating the indie scene. Festive Fifty Entries * 1988 Festive Fifty: On Tape #34 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1988-04-19. Broadcast: 03 May 1988. Repeated: 24 May 1988, 06 July 1988 *On Tape / Alan McGee / Heartbreak / Indiepop Ain't Noise Pollution 2. Recorded: 1989-04-09. Broadcast: 18 May 1989 *Desperado / Young People / Hard On Love / Dare-True-Kiss-Promise Other Shows Played ;1988 * 07 March 1988: On Tape (7") Fierce Recordings *15 March 1988: On Tape (7") Fierce *21 June 1988 (Radio Bremen): 1-2-3 Red Light (album - The Pooh Sticks) Fierce *25 June 1988 (BFBS): 1-2-3 Red Light (album - The Pooh Sticks) Fierce *27 June 1988: 1-2-3 Red Light (7") Fierce *27 June 1988 (BBC World Service): 1-2-3 Red Light (album - The Pooh Sticks) Fierce *28 June 1988: I Know Someone Who Knows Someone Who Knows Alan McGee Quite Well (5x7" Box Set - The Pooh Sticks) Fierce *29 June 1988: Indiepop Ain't Noise Pollution (5x7" - The Pooh Sticks) Fierce *09 July 1988 (BFBS): 'I Know Someone Who Knows Someone Who Knows Alan McGee Quite Well (7")' (Fierce Recordings) *18 July 1988: I Know Someone Who Knows Someone Who Knows Alan McGee Quite Well (7") Fierce *05 August 1988 (BFBS): 'I Know Someone Who Knows Someone Who Knows Alan McGee Quite Well (7")' (Fierce Recordings) *HO John Peel 8 1988: Foxy Boy *20 December 1988 (BFBS): Foxy Boy *21 December 1988: On Tape FF #34 ;1989 *24 February 1989 (BFBS): 'Dying For It (7")' (Fierce Recordings) *06 March 1989: Dying For It (7") Fierce Recordings *11 March 1989 (BFBS): 'Dying For It (7")' (Fierce Recordings) *25 April 1989: Go Go Girl (7" flexi) Cheree *28 November 1989: Teenage High (7" EP - The Pure Styx) Sympathy For The Record Industry *07 December 1989: Teenage High (7" EP - The Pure Styx) Sympathy For The Record Industry *11 December 1989: Teenage High (7" EP - The Pure Styx) Sympathy For The Record Industry *16 December 1989 (BFBS): 'Teenage High (white vinyl 7"-The Pure Styx)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) ;1990 *06 January 1990 (BFBS): 'Teenage High (7"-The Pure Styx)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *14 April 1990 (BFBS): 'Radio Ready (white label LP-Formula One Generation)' (Fierce Recordings) *01 May 1990: Radio Ready (album - Formula One Generation) Fierce Recordings *05 May 1990 (BFBS): 'Radio Ready (white label LP-Formula One Generation)' (Fierce Recordings) *12 May 1990 (BFBS): 'Soft Beds, Hard Battles (LP-Formula One Generation)' (Fierce Recordings) *14 May 1990: Soft Beds, Hard Battles (album - Formula One Generation) Fierce Recordings *23 May 1990: Radio Ready (LP - Formula One Generation) Fierce *26 May 1990 (BFBS): 'Time To Time (LP-Formula One Generation)' (Fierce Recordings) ;1991 *01 June 1991: Who Loves You (7") Sympathy For The Record Industry *22 June 1991: Who Loves You (12") Cheree *08 September 1991: Young People (LP - The Great White Wonder) Cheree *14 September 1991: Young People (LP - The Great White Wonder) Cheree ;1993 *06 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): The World Is Turning On (single) BMG ;Other *John Peel's Welsh Sessions: Alan McGee (session) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists